


Punishment

by alexisriversong



Series: kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Cages, Flogging, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: John punishes Sherlock for being rude whenever he needs it





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is for eleventh day of Kinktober. The prompts were 11. Sadism/Masochism | Orgasm Denial | Gags this fills them all!

It had started with a case, like most things in their relationship. They had been lovers for over a year when they had to go undercover at “The red pole” a BDSM club. To mingle in the crowd, they had decided to become members of the club.

Sherlock had posed as a masochistic sub and John as his sadistic dom. They had kept going to the club even after the case was solved.

John had found a teacher in a female dom who had showed him how to treat Sherlock when he went in a submissive masochistic mood. Apparently, all the detective needed was a firm hand and some pain a couple of times per month to be more focused and less rude.

Now they were in the middle of a scene. Sherlock was quiet for once because he had a ball gag in his mouth. He had been extremely rude that day and was being punished for being rude. They both knew that when Sherlock behaved like that it meant he needed this.

John had him tied to the bed, his four limbs spread open, soft leather cuffs on his wrists and ankles were tied to the bedposts exposing him to John’s hungry gaze.

“Now… Sherlock. What should I do with you? Such a bad boy today, so rude. I just needed to gag you up so you could stop talking back, you just can’t resist it uh?”

John walked around the bed and sat on the side, hand coming up to caress Sherlock’s pink bow lips spread open around the ball gag. “So pretty Sherlock” whispered the doctor before getting up from the bed and grabbing something from the bedside table.

He looked at Sherlock’s naked body and slowly moved a flogger over his body, slightly flicking his nipples, making the detective shiver. “I think… you won’t be coming tonight, nor tomorrow. You are going to take your punishment like a good boy and maybe, I’ll make you come before the week is over.

Sherlock whimpered, he loved when John controlled his orgasms, it turned him on even more, but the thing he liked more was… “I’m going to put you in your cock cage now Sherlock, you will stay soft like a good boy and take your punishment, won’t you?”

The detective nodded his head, it was okay to keep going then. John grabbed Sherlock’s cock cage, it had an inscription on it _Property of Doctor John H. Watson_ , he had it made when he understood Sherlock’s need completely. The cock cage was discrete. Easily hidden while wearing pants and comfortable enough for him to wear outside of the club.

John locked the cage in place and put the key in his wallet, then he slowly began disrobing. He took his time, making him wait and see him undress. When he was done, he picked up the flogger again and began to slightly brush over his nipples, flicking them with the soft leather from time to time. Every time he hit, he did it harder, until Sherlock was a moaning mess trying to get away from them but wanting more at the same time.

He began flicking the flogger down, over Sherlock’s abdomen and towards his tighs and cock. John flogged his lover until all his skin was slightly pink and he was gasping for air, only then he stopped to look at his handywork.

Sherlock was a mess, his cock was trying to unsuccessfully get hard inside the cage, he was panting hard, sweating and moaning faintly behind the gag.

John unbinded his legs then and Sherlock knew exactly what was happening next. The doctor grabbed the lube and spread the detective’s legs over his thighs, positioning himself in a kneeling position between them. After quickly slicking himself, John just slid inside Sherlock’s hole, still wet and loose from previous fucking.

“Mmmh so hot and wet for me baby. Do you like it when I use you like this?” he asked before biting down on an already sore nipple “Do you like to be my little whore? Only mine. Do you like it when I use you like this? Only for my pleasure? Without letting you even get hard?”

Sherlock just moaned, nodding his head.

“Mmmh oh Sherlock” he moaned beginning to move his hips inside his lovers, faster and faster until he set up a brutal pace.

Sherlock just took it all, his soft cock twitching in his cage, John just kept fucking him, like he was nothing more than a toy for him to play with.

It could have been hours or seconds for Sherlock when finally John came in him, filling him up.

Afterwards John held him close, released the gag from his mouth and the cuffs from the bedposts and let him hug him and kiss him softly. He was sore from the flogger and his jaw ached from the ball gag. Sherlock had never been happier than in that moment though. He was John’s and he would always love him and punish him when needed.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love!


End file.
